Los dias sin ti
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: Amores no revelados. One shot. Lime


**desclaimer: Ie no me pertenece. no gano nada. esto esta hecho solo por diversion..**

**warninng: Boys love N-15? XD  
**

**Weno, gentusa. (sin ofender)**  
**Volví! No se nota? XD**

**A quien digne de limosnearme con su tan querido Rw... Gracias... Y por aquel que no lo hace y se toma la molestia de leer mi fic xD weno... Que mas da! Gracias tambien...**

**Comentos abajo...**

* * *

[-(Prologo)-]

Dias, horas, minutos, segundos.  
Le dedicaba su tiempo, y sus pensamientos.  
Se dedicava a amarlo y admirarlo en silencio y quien era el centro de estos?

-Grand-  
-El gran capitan de la Genisis-

Oh sí que lo amaba, pero hubo un tiempo en el cual lo odio...el motivo? Por aver perdido contra la Raimon...  
Pensandolo bien, pero, era gracias a esto que pudo estar con el y jugar, esta vez, a su lado; compartiendo el mismo balón y el mismo tiempo .  
Su compañia, su amistad, le hacían bien. Sus consejos, el tiempo que le dedicaba los consumia al máximo; pero el solo motivo de estar con el, estar junto a Hiroto, le hacia sentir lleno de energia y con ganas de sonreirle al mundo.  
Pero ahora se iba. Y en este caso, que haría?

* * *

[-(Ryuuji)-]

Lo daría todo por un último abrazo.  
Por ver una última vez tus ojos.  
Por escuchar por última vez tu risa.  
Y gozar de tu compañia.  
Lo daría todo y a la vez nada, porque al final... Cada vez querré más y tu último abrazo, tus ojos que miraré por ultima vez, tu sonrisa y tu compañia terminarán alimentando mi dolor, ese dolor que siento en el pecho por tu partida.  
Si hubiera sabido que te ibas habría dedicado mas tiempo a estar juntos, te habria confesado cuan importante eras... Eres para mi; que sin tu ayuda y sin tu apoyo mis dias no hubieran sido los mismos; y lo mas importante: te ubiera pedido que te quedes conmigo y no me dejes nunca.

[-(Hiroto)-]

Lo daría todo por quedarme, por estar de nuevo junto a ti, por ir a jugar de nuevo juntos y vencer...En caso contrario disfrutar y aprender de las derrotas, y todo esto porque estas conmigo; por escuchar tu voz, tus bromas, tus problemas. Por contemplarte quando te enojas. Porque sabes? Lo haces a menudo y muy facilmente.  
Lo daría todo y no dejaría nada por ti.  
Soy celoso de quien conoces y conocerás. De quien robará una mirada tuya y un poco de tu tiempo.  
Soy celoso de quien te robará tu primer beso, de aquel que escuchará tu voz y no sabrá agradecerlo por haberlo hecho.  
Me maldeciré mil veces por no estar junto a ti en los momentos más importantes de tu vida y no poderlos disfrutarlos contigo.

[-(midorikawa)-]

Añoro los momentos que pase contigo, las partidas que jugamos y el sudor que versamos juntos.  
Añoro simplemente el tiempo trascurrido junto a ti, cuando nos hechabamos a ver las estrellas y pediamos deseos - de los cuales ninguno de los mios se realizarán.  
Tu partida me destroza el alma...  
Mi mente me dice que el tiempo hará su trabajo y curará las heridas. Mi corazón me impone de irte a buscar, de ir a ti, pero no podría soportar más dolor.  
Preferiría morir. Sí, pero sabiendo que mis últimos segundos de vida los pase contigo.

[-(Hiroto)-]

Añoro tus cabellos verdes como la hierba del prado en el qual solíamos echarnos a contemplar el infinito firmamento estrellado.  
Añoro tus ojos: Negros y profundos como el cielo sin astros, pero que me iluminaban el día y me daban las fuerzas para estar contigo y no confesarte lo que sentía en verdad: más una que amistad.  
Añoro esa boca tuya que me hipnotizaba cada vez que tus labios se abrian suavemente para pronunciar mi nombre.  
Añoro tu simple "ola" o "como va" que no volveré a escuchar más, pero que no olvidaré.  
Añoro cuando te enojabas y me regañabas-sin motivo, en verdad- porque querias ser siempre el primero y el mejor.  
Añoro tu determinación y tu amistad. La manera en que me mirabas y la manera en la cual sin palabras nos comunicabamos tantas cosas.

Simplemente: Tu

[-(Midorikawa)-]

Este es mi adiós.  
Contigo se irán los mejores momentos que viví.  
Tu te vas y te llevas todo.  
Tu te vas y no me dejas nada.  
Supongo que ya lo habrás entendido.  
Espero que seas felíz, porque yo sin ti no lo seré.

Con amor  
Midorikawa Ryûji.

[-(Hiroto)-]

No puedo. No quiero despedirme de ti.  
Te necesito.  
Te amo.

Kiyama Hiroto.

No podía dejarlo ir sin nisiquiera despedirse, no se lo perdonaría nunca.  
Agarró su casaca, las llaves y salío corriendo.  
El avión de Hiroto partía a las 11:27.  
Tenía todavia tiempo: eran las ocho y su amigo debía estar en el aereopuerto a las 9-pensaba mientras corria a más no poder.  
"mejor si me tomo un atajo, así llegare primero"-murmuró mientras se dirijia a dichoso atajo.

* * *

Hiroto se sorprendio al ver que la carta de su verdoso amigo era simile a la suya- por no decir igual-.

"tenemos tantas cosas en comun"- articuló adolorado.

No podía, devia verlo... Otra vez...  
Avisó a sus padres que estaba saliendo y que se encontrarian en el aereopuerto al rato.  
Sí...después...

Salio corriendo en busca de su amado "amigo".  
Minutos mas tarde como a las 8:47 llegaron a sus respectivas destinaciones. Y sonaron la puerta.

-Buenas...'buenas no...noches señora, puedo ver a...a...a mido?- pregunto  
jadeante despues de hacer una reverencia

'buenas noches hiroto-kun. No, acaba de irse y no me dijo a donde. Ese muchacho, siempre metiendose no se donde... Si lo encuentras dile que vuelva enseguida, sino lo castigare. Nunca dice a que hora vol...blablabla.."- y cerró la puerta mientras continuaba a hablar sola.  
Hiroto se quedo mirando la puerta loleado (?).

Decepcionado, giro los tacos y se encaminó al aeropuerto.  
Ese era su castigo por no haber dicho las cosas en su momento. La suerte no estaba de su parte. Talvez el avión se caería y moriría alli. Ok, no así de tanto. Cruzó los dedos. No es que creyera en esas cosas . Nono, que va.

...  
Midorikawa sonaba el timbre ya de diez minutos, era obvio que no había nadie en esa casa. Talvez, era ora de irse.  
Miró su reloj. Eran la 8:58. Si se apuraba, podia tomar el bus y llegar para las 9:30 al aeropuerto y poderlo ver una ultima vez.  
Después de todo, no sabía que cosa decirle.

...  
9:44 Aeropuerto.

Ya estaba. Y ahora?

"Hiroto se va a los ."-murmuró viendo las pantallas de los televisores.  
Si corría podía llegar a encontrarlo en ese inmenso lugar.

...

Kiyama se encontraba haciendo el check-in, y estaba apunto de entregar su billete a la señorita que le sonreía amablemente detrás de la mesa, cuando se giró guiado por un presentimiento.  
Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un no muy usual peliverde que veía por la ventana que daba hacia los majestuosos pajaros de metal.

...

"Adios Hiroto, nunca te olvidaré"- susurró perdido en la oscuridad de afuera. Aquella que se contraponía a la demasiada luz de los internos de la estructura.  
Y las primeras lagrimas brotarón. Estaba triste. Estaba enojado. Estaba herido. Herido en su orgullo, por no haber cumplido con la promesa que se había hecho: no llorar, no irlo a buscar. Y todo esto para que había servido? Para acrecer su dolor y decilución.

...  
Subió a su habitación y no hiso nisiquiera caso a los ladridos de su mamá, y se acostó en su cama.  
Hiroto no merecía sus lagrimas, su dolor.

"Eres un idiota, Gran"- sollozó- " però te quiero. Te quiero tanto".

" yo tambien, Re-i-ze"- se escuchó en la obscuridad.

Ryuuji quedo pietrificado.  
No, no podía ser. Esa voz... Ya no debía estar aquí, no la debería ni escuchar.  
Se giró, y ahi estaba: parado delante suyo.

"Ryuuji... Ryuuji, debía verte de nuevo"- sussurro casi suplicante

"Hiroto?... Hiroto?!Que mierda haces acá! Tu deberias estar lejos, muy lejos...Vete!"- lloraba.  
La tristeza se había convertido en rabia.-"larg-..."- iba a continuar, pero algo calló sus quejidos.

Kiyama lo habia silenciado con un beso. Un beso que señaba el amor que sentía por su amigo.

Pero, al parecer, este gesto no apacigüó la ira del peliverde, que continuaba a hablar tratandose de librar de Hiroto.  
Este, optó por la otra opción que le quedaba: lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, recostando su cabeza en los hombros de Midori, susurrandole al oido cuanto lo amaba.

" te amo, Ryuu-chan. Te amo".

Las fuerzas ganaron al peliverde, desplomando el muro de odio que habia costruido a su alreredor.  
Sentirse lleno en el corazón por esas pocas palabras, nublaron sus ojos, calmaron la ira y lo dejaron completamente a la merced de, hasta ese momento, su enemigo.

Se encontraba arrodillado en el piso, llorando. Que humillación!. Queria decirle cuanto lo amaba el también, pero después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas primero, no se sentía con el derecho.  
Hiroto se incó delante de el, lo tomó delicadamente del mento, y lo hizo encarar. Los ojos vidriosos por el llanto. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, lo miraron con miedo y pidiendo perdón. Y el, en cambio, le devolvio una de dulzura y amor. El pelirojo se acercó lentamente a los labios de "Reize", pero a antes de tocarlos susurro:  
"Ryuu-chan, te a-..."- pero esta vez fue el quien debió callar, pues ahora, Midorikawa lo besaba desesperadamente, envolviendo su cuello en sus calidos brazos.

" te amo Hiroto. Te amo, y nunca tuve el corage de confesartelo"- dijo ya dejando de llorar y de besarlo.

Juntos se encontraron jadeantes...

La oscuridad de la habitacion permitía a los inexpertos chicos de entregarse mutuamente sin vergüenza.

Estaba claro que la sesión de besos eróticos habia llevado a Ryuuji a una no esperada y penosa situación.  
La fricción de los cuerpos tampoco ayudaba. Y parecía que su compañero agradaba de los pequeños gemidos que dejaba salir.

~  
Hiroto había querido hacerlo ya; era inútil negar que había soñado esto una o dos veces, y los sube-y-baja de las hormonas habían contribuido a esas noches solitarias donde, el unico placer le era otorgado por su gran unica y amiga mano.

Diesiseis años de vida lo habían preparado como para saber que hacer en una situación del genere.

Los besos inocentes llevaron a aquellos donde las bocas eran atacadas por las lenguas ajenas...  
Donde se lamían y succionaban los labios. Y se buscaba ir lo más profundo posible

El cuerpo de Ryuuji lo atría, así como la gravedad atrae un cuerpo.

La ofuscada habitación dejaba admirar de la mejor manera los ojos nublados por la necesidad y el libido que los dos muchachos dejaban notar atravez de los besos y caricias que se donaban mutuamente.

Las manos de Ryuuji se deslizaron desde los rojos cabellos de su compañero, bajando delicatamente hasta la espalda acariciandolo, para despues volver a despeinar esas hermosas hebras.

Hiroto sentía pulsar la excitación de "Mido" en su vientre, cosa que causaba que sus pantalones apretaran cada vez más en la parte baja.

Recorría la delgada cadera de su "amigo" por debajo de la blanca camisa, deleitandose ya de la boca de "Reize", ya de los gemidos ahogados, cargados de placer..

En el pequeño break para tomar oxigeno, saco delicadamente la inutil camisa y pantalon de Ryuuji, resbalando en las curvas del cuerpo ajeno, susurrandole pornograficamente al oido cuan hermoso y dulce se veía.  
El otro, como respuesta a la provocación, se estremeció por la caliente y suave voz que fue seguida por pequeños mordiscos depositados en el sensible lobo.

Mierda.

Ryuuji sentía como el calor se condensaba y se reponía en el como una capa fina de sudor que lo recubría.

Y el peso en su vientre...  
Y las caricias en su cuerpo  
Y los besos en su cuello  
Y la excitación..  
Sentía su corazón latir a velocidad extrema..  
Sentía el vacío en el estomago..  
Sentía que con eso bastaba, pero era obvio que no era verdad..

La loca desesperación con la que desabotonaba la camisa de Hiroto sin dejar de beber de su boca el adictivo "oxigeno".  
El nombrado que masageava la inguine del peliverde insitandolo a continuar.

Todo era demasiado subreal, pero necesario.

Necesario para calmar el libido que corría inquieto en la sangre.

Necesario para cerrar el vacío que en toda esa corta vida de los sujetos había ido adquiriendo un silencioso y doloroso inmenso espacio dentro de ellos mismos.

Necesario porque lo era. Y bastaba con ser concientes de eso.

Necesario por el amor.

~Amor~...

La camisa azul de Hiroto, veinte segundos después, se encontró atada alrededor de las muñecas de Ryuuji, ayudandole a estar quieto y disfrutar de lo que vendría.

Kiyama se quedó quieto. Contemplando aquel cuerpo tembloroso y excitado debajo suyo que pedía silenciosamente a gritos ser tocado, acariciado, besado...  
Y ese rosto... La poca luz no dejaba ver mucho, y ese poco era el cabello verde-ahora negro- que se posaba quieto en la almohada, esos ojos oscuros semiabiertos que lo miraban con vergüenza y el pecho que subía y bajaba al compás de la agitada respiración.

Se sacó el oscuro jean y lo lanzó lejos.  
Llevó las manos al vientre de Ryuuji, que se estremeció al contacto, y comenzó a subir lentamente ...muy ...muy ...lenta... mente...

Y llego al rostro risueño e inocente de Midorikawa donde se detuvo por un momento, para después inclinarse y besar en la comisura izquierda de los labios de Ryuuji.

Maldición!

Le dolía.. Dolí a aquella excitación no tomada en consideración..

Sentía los timpanos zumbarle fastidiosamente y no podía hacer nada.. No podía moverse...No podía tocarse, calmar ese fuego que lo quemaba...

Y que hacia Hiroto? Se quedaba a mirarlo, quieto, sereno...  
Y Se movía lento... Como aproposito..

Necesitaba de èl! Ahora! Pero obtuvo solo un simple roze de labios.

Queria sentir esa humeda y lujuriosa boca causarle los cosquilleos en los labios, quitarle a besos la respiración.

Y comenzó a bajar... Dejando un brillante camino de saliva por donde pasaba.  
Beso la mandibula, bajo hasta el cuello lamiendo y mordiendo despacio; llevo su boca al hombro, el cual mordió sin compación.  
Llegó a los pezones y jugo primero con el izquierdo, y con el derecho.

Se deslizó por el vientre, y mientras acariciaba los muslos de Ryuuji, se deleitaba a tormentar el ombligo de este.

Joder! Estaba enloqueciendo... no podía más. Cada toque, cada lamida, cada mordisco y cada beso lo hacían estremecer como si de la mismisima corriente se tratara.  
Y sentía que si solo lo rozaban en esa parte sensible se correría al instante..

Continuó sin parar.  
Y aquella montañita que ardía le señalo que había llegado al destino..

Sentía como las lagrimas se delizaban descaradamente por su rostro...como testimoniancia del placer que sentía...

Y eso que estaban en preliminares...

Hiroto respiro sonoramente sobre la prominencia, sintiendo ese fuerte olor a sexo que este emanaba.

Amargo. Raro. Sexy.

"Mirate, Ryuuji...Mirate lo excitado que estas"-susurró malignamente Hiroto, mientras lamíaa, cual gato lame la leche, toda la longitud de aquel miembro que se encontaba debajo de la ligera tela.

"Callate, no seas idiota"- resopló entre dientes, arqueando la columna por tan rica sensacion, y más sonrojado que nunca.

Hiroto rió por lo bajo. "Tan lindo como siempre" murmuró.

Quitó el fastidioso indumento y el despierto pene se hizo ver: rojo, duro, grande: eso es lo que pensó Hiroto, y eso le gustó.

Tomó el sexo en boca, sintiendo el amargo del liquido preseminal que segundos antes había hecho resplandecer la punta del miembro de su "compañero".

"Así, Reize...Se siente bien. Verdad"- ronroneaba Hiroto, mientras hacia su trabajo.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Ryuuji.

Ah! Donde la boca se unía a su miembro quemaba!

Sí, maldita sea.

Ardía.

Y el orgasmo no habría tardado en llegar.. Lo sabía muy bien.

Recorrio con la punta de la lengua el rojo, duro, y suave glande, para después bajar y encontrarse con la velutada y suave piel del tronco, llevandose todo dentro a la boca.

El vaiven se hacía cada vez mas veloz y Midorikawa, para su mayor placer, empujaba las caderas para profundizar la penetracion y disolverce en el calor de la cavidad.

Uno  
Dos  
Tres  
Cuatro

La electridad nació en el vientre. Subió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo el giro completo, y termino en la punta de su sexo, acompañado por aquel liquido biancastro que coló atravez de la comisura de los labios del culpable.

Hiroto sonrió complacido, limpiando las gotitas que se divertian a colarse.

Por fin! El pensamiento unico llenó la cabeza de los dos chicos: Midorikawa, porque no lo soportaba más y ese sentimiento de vacio que seguía a la descarga lo estaba envolviendo; y Hiroto porque era ya de tiempo que soñaba lo que había sucedido.

El peliverde suspiró con alivio. Sentía todavía la descarga electrica del orgasmo ondearle la piel. Sí, lo debía admitir, porque en sus 16 años de vida nunca había sentido tan deliciosa sensación- ya que nunca llegó a tocarase. Se retenía decente-.

El peso de Hiroto se disolvió en un instante, para después reaparecer en su costado y envolverle un brazo por el vientre.  
Menos mal que estaba oscuro. Porque estaba seguro que la vergüenza que sentiría al verlo a los ojos depues de tan bochornosa acción no le habría dejado nisiquiera pronunciar una miserable consonante.

"Te gustó?...~" susurró, casi casi besandolo, el pelirojo; acción que hiso estremecer el ex alien por tan sublime sensación, y tomarlo de la nuca antes de besarlo nuevamente con pasión, dejando claro cual era su respuesta.

La felicidad es algo pasajera, dicen. Y si aunque el pelirojo pensaba en su familia y la reacción que tendrían sus padres, mientras abrazaba a su ahora novio, al no encontrarlo, no le importó un gran que. Estaba con su mejor amigo, en un momento " post-sexo", y no pensaba malograr el momento.

El mañana tardaría en llegar; porque al sentir una tímida mano en su miembro no atendido en precedencia y al ser apretado un poco le provocó un suspiro, hecharon a la basura sus intenciones de quedar abrazado a su Ryuuji tida la noche.

" no sabía que eras tan bueno Mido" canturreo al sentir la boca del nombrado emprisionando su doloroso pene.

Al carajo sus padres y el mañana.

* * *

**Okey. No se que mierda es esto. Es del año pasado que lo sigo escribiendo y si no lo posteo me volveré loca aumentando mas cosas... Después de este Lime(?) se podría considerar PwP ya que.. Blah! No se ni lo que digo. Espero no haberlo regado. Aunque si es demasiado Fluffy -.-". Pensé en dejar el comento del año pasado y este en que ahora estamos en invierno xD nevó 2 horas xD y ayer y hoy sol todo el dia**  
**Bueno pues, espero no haberlas ofendido, chicas, por tan mierdoso fic xD. Serio. Juro que intenté encontrar todos los errores.**

**Creo que llegará otro Hiro*Mido**  
**( nooooooooooooo, no mas de ti, porfavor!, gritan las readers)...**

**-.-"" mmm me la estoy pensando... XD**

**ciao!**

**Ci si vede! =*3***=


End file.
